


Disco Desire

by gritsinmisery



Series: "The Professionals" Mills & Boon covers [2]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's got the moves -- and the clothes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disco Desire




End file.
